Our Lives Together
by consequ3nce
Summary: Mike and Tina go through their lives as a married couple with a child.


Tina's eyes shuffled open to the sound of piercing cries from the room next door. She rubbed Mike's soft skinned arm that held her waist tightly into his built, naked torso. "It's your turn," she murmured into the darkness, hoping that he was at least partially awake to hear her plead. Feeling him retract his strong arms from the rough of her t-shirt and the shuffle towards the door, the brunette girl snuggled further into the comfort of her pillow. Tina tried to fly away back into the dreams of sugar plums and lollipops unsuccessfully. She should know five months in that once the little one was up, everyone was up.

Her feet thumped against the ground in exaggeration and she pulled her body up from the warm nest of blankets. Tina tottered towards the bright pale pink room that was only a couple feet away. Leaning against the frame of the door, her eyes took in the sight of her husband cuddling the distressed little girl in a frilly blanket that his mother had insisted on buying at IKEA a year ago. She could almost feel herself falling a little bit even more in love with the man that stood in front of her. Mike turned around when he heard her at the doorway and offered a tired, defeated smile that was weary from the repetitious nights of this occurrence. "I checked her diaper and tried to feed her. Neither worked." Mike groaned.

"Maybe Mommy will have some luck with Andrea," Tina offered her arms out and walked towards him. As the little girl with rosy cheeks was handed over, she couldn't help but see the resemblance from the two of them. With Mike's nose clashing in with the shape of Tina's lips along the various other features, Andrea was a beautiful child even when she was throwing a tantrum. Bouncing her up and down, the cries transitioned into whimpers and then into silence.

"I don't know how you do it, Tee," Mike shakes his head in disbelief with a smirk piled onto the expression on his face. The adoration piled up and his pupils dilated as he watched the beautiful girl who was only wearing an oversized t-shirt. He took a seat on the wooden framed rocking chair and then, in turn, pulled his wife by the hips to sit his lap.

"You're both so perfect," his lips whispered into Tina's arms that rocked the baby falling back into a deep slumber for at least another couple hours. Her head dipped down to lightly press her lips against Andrea's forehead and then resurfaced to offer Mike a smile. "She's growing up so fast," she said in a hushed tone that barely registered as a whisper.

Mike's thumb brushed against her thigh as her held her securely in his lap. "I know. It feels like just yesterday we were waiting for like three hours to find out if you were pregnant," he chuckled at the memory.

"It was only three minutes, Mike," she mumbled as a laugh rolled into a yawn escaped into the room. Taking that it was a sign to put his two ladies back to bed, he signaled Tina to stand up and put Andrea back into the pink battered crib. After situating their daughter back into bed, Mike entangled their fingers together. The butterflies crashed into his stomach like they do everytime they touch. He pulled her back into their room and glanced over to realize that they had to be ready in twenty minutes for work. Nestling Tina back into bed, he pressed his lips to her forehead and mumbled, "You sleep for a little longer. I'll run the shower and get everything ready for you so you can just get up and go." Her eyes closed and the corners of her lips tugged into a soft grin. Tina couldn't help but reply, "I love you," before drifting off back to sleep for at least a power nap.

* * *

The sunlight peaking through the windows woke up Tina from the slumber. She rolled around to get up and quickly get ready for work. Her schedule ran through her head but then ceased as she noticed that she woke up four hours later than she should have been. A fury and panic combined and took over. Within five minutes she was flying down the stairs with her blouse half-tucked into her plum skirt that was half-way zipped up over her waist. She was halfway out to the door with a banana in her mouth before she heard,

"Tina!"

Stopping in her tracks at Mike's voice, she turned in confusion since he should have been at work hours ago. Tina turned towards his voice to see Mike sitting with a giggling Andrea bouncing in his lap. He gave her a weak grin as he timidly confessed, "I may have called you in sick for work today. Everyone needs a bit of a break every now and then." Tina watched her husband eye her outfit that she had partly assembled with his best try of containing a grin. "Plus, Kurt would've murdered me brutally if he let me walk out with a purple skirt and an orange shirt."

Laughing tiredly, Tina rejoined her family. She stole a kiss from Mike and paused to smile on his lips. "So this is what it is like to have the perfect husband?"


End file.
